


A small accident

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: A young Gaku accidentally broke something of Sosuke. How will it end
Relationships: Gaku & Sosuke
Kudos: 11





	A small accident

A six year old silver hair boy by the name of Yaotome Gaku was standing beside his mother, watching attentively as she was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go have fun Gaku?" Gaku's mother spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

Gaku nodded as he made his way to the living room and began playing with his ball, throwing it into the air, sometimes he wish he had a younger brother or sister so that he had someone to play with as his father and mother were hardly home and they quarrel quite often. 

The ball flew into his father study room through the gap in the door as Gaku had thrown it too high.

Curious on what inside, Gaku push the door to his father's study room wider as he step into it. The study room was usually locked whenever his father was out for work. Gaku glanced around the room filled with books and shelves. 

Gaku climbed up the chair in front of the study table, which his father would often sit, Gaku face a computer screen with many interesting things on it that he had never seen before. Gaku use his hand to touch an icon on the screen however nothing happen.

Gaku almost fell of the chair, startled when his other hand press on the spacebar of the keyboard, music began playing from the video on screen. Gaku's eyes lighten, captivated as he watch the video of a group performing. Gaku applauded when the video ended, knocking down his father's favourite watch. A loud sound could be heard as the watch dropped onto the floor.

Gaku alerted by the sudden situation, got down from the chair quickly. 

Gaku's eyes widened in horror when he pick up the watch on the floor to see that the screen had cracked and the watch had stop moving. Gaku knew his father will be mad when he return home to find the watch broken.

Gaku look around, his eyes spotted a glue. He took the glue trying to stick the screen of the watch together with it. However, the crack was still visible on the screen and the watch was still not moving. Gaku began panicking internally when he heard the sound of the house door opening.

'Father have return from work!' Quickly, Gaku tiptoe and place the watch on the table, making his way out from the study room before he was spotted fidgeting his hand as he wonder how he should confess the truth to his father. Watching Sosuke walk into his study room.

Sosuke soon came out from the study, making his way to the kitchen in which Gaku quickly follow.

"Did you enter my study?" Sosuke immediately question his wife. 

"Fa-" Gaku walk into the kitchen trying to explain.

"Kids should keep quiet!" Sosuke spoke in a stern cold voice that makes Gaku hair stand.

"I didn't take a step into your study and aren't you more hot temper then usual" Gaku's mother immediately retorted

"Then how did my watch got broken?" Sosuke question back which soon broke out into a fierce quarrel

Gaku couldn't catch what his parent was argueing about. However, he couldn't stand to see his parent arguing over a mistake that he did.

"I was the one that broke the watch! I was the one who enter father's study." Gaku confess, shoulder trembling before he darted out of the door of his home.

Gaku ran all the way to a park some distance from where he stay, tripping on a rock in his haste, falling down on his knees.

Enduring the burning pain on his knee. Gaku got up, 'A boy shouldn't cry.' he told himself as he took a seat at the bench in the park closeby to the park

The moon hanging in the sky was round and bright, Gaku wrapped his hand around his shoulder to keep himself warm as a gust of cold wind ruffles through his hair. Watching as the other kids in the playground leaving the playground happily with their parents. As long as Gaku could remember his parent never got along well and he hated it whenever they argue. Especially over his matter. 

Gaku yawn soon feeling tired, his eyes lid become heavier as he soon gave in to the tiredness, laying down on the bench drifting off to dreamland.

Gaku was soon awaken by a tap on his shoulder and a familiar voice "Wake up. You catch a cold sleeping here." 

Gaku hues widened to see that it was his father Sosuke. Sosuke toook off his jacket drapping it over Gaku's shoulder before he could say another word. 

Gaku pulled the jacket which kept him warm closer. There was an awkward silence between the both of them.

"How did you find me father?" Gaku question breaking the silence.

"I am your father. Of course I would have guess where you have went. Don't ever go running off somewhere again during the middle of the night. Your mother and I were both worried." Sosuke reprimanded to which Gaku lowered his head nodding though he was slightly happy within that his parents were worried.

"I am sorry for breaking your watch. I will get one new one for you when I grow up. It a promise." Gaku declare. 

Sosuke burst out laughing upon hearing Gaku's declaration. "That light years away." Sosuke ruffled Gaku's hair "I'll be waiting when you keep that promise. Let go back home your Mother is waiting as well."

Gaku nodded, wincing in pain from the injury when he fall down earlier as he tried to get up. Sosuke notice the injury on Gaku's knee. 

Sosuke carried Gaku on his back. "I'll carry you back this once there won't be a second again you hear? Boys need to stand up by themselve"

Sosuke back was warm just like his jacket as Gaku wrapped his arm around his father neck as they make their way home.

\---------------------------------

Years later, Sosuke make his way to the president office after a meeting. He spotted a box on the table, opening it was a brand new watch with a note within.

"Here the new watch that I promise for you back then. Don't fall before TRIGGER reach the top. Happy Father Day - Gaku" A smile spread across Sosuke feature as he wore the watch on his wrist.

"Who you talking to. You should be worrying about yourself." Sosuke mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> As father day is getting closer i decided to write a fan fiction dedicated to Sosuke and Gaku's relationship. Happy father day to all the father in the world.


End file.
